Infection: Contagion
by The Man Wi' No Name
Summary: Part 2 of the Infection Series. They escaped with heavy casualties. They lost many friends. But they never truly escaped, now, the disease is coming home.
1. Nightmares and an Unwanted Guest

Soap tossed and turned in his sleep, the faces of his passed friends haunting his dreams. Ghost, Gaz, Roach... they all were there, their final moments constantly playing backwards and forwards, to the point where they turned into distorted shadows and figures. Soap awoke with a yell, sweat running down his face. As he began to calm down, Soap took in his surroundings. He was in his cabin, his sheets on the floor, having awoken so violently from his nightmare. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stepped out of his cabin. He headed up the stairs at the end of the grimy corridor and out on to the deck. It was dark now. It had been afternoon when he fell asleep, he had been out for a few hours. He leant on the rail, staring at the foaming water below as the ship cut through the currents. The thoughts of his best friends dying at the hand of an in-containable force. It was a miracle they had gotten out. So immersed in his sorrows was Soap, that he didn't notice a figure walk up behind him. He very nearly fell over the rail out of shock when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Soap? What are you doing out here?" Asked a familiar American accent. Soap turned and saw Worm, who had clearly just woken up.

"I might ask the same o' you." Soap replied. Worm sighed and spoke quietly.

"Nightmares"

"Aye. Me too." Soap replied. He took in a large sniff. The sea air filling his nostrils. He exhaled and looked at Worm.

"Wha' were they about, lad?" He asked out of curiosity. Worm looked up.

"I... just kept seeing their faces and them getting mauled by those... those... things."

Soap nodded understanding Worm completely.

"Me too mate." He said, looking out at the blackness that was the open ocean. He sighed. A single tear dropped, followed by another. Until he was eventually crying and sobbing loudly. Worm placed a hand on his shoulder, also crying. He regained his composition quickly however.

"Sir, at least they died for us. They wouldn't us to be upset, they would want us to just continue our lives like we did before." Worm attempted to comfort MacTavish. MacTavish nodded and wiped one last tear from his face. He sniffed again and smiled sadly.

"You're right, thanks for that." He said. He turned and leant on the rail again. He pulled a cigarette from a pouch on his vest, he pulled a lighter from his pocket and was lighting a cigarette when he stopped, dropping the cigarette. He then began shaking with rage.

"Worm... come here..." He said darkly. Worm had observed his sudden change in emotions and approached with caution.

"Sir?"

He pointed at the water, finger shaking with rage.

"AW FUCK THOSE THINGS CAN SWIM?"

Well, well. I got only Yays for a sequel, so here you guys are. As promised. You've probably already guessed what he's seen as well haven't you? Also, I know it's short, but it's a start point. ;)


	2. Rage

Worm and Soap watched as the infected scaled the boat. Worm had his knife at the ready, Soap, his knife and lighter. The first infected clambered over the rail and charged at Worm, who swiftly dodged and rammed the knife in it's back. The creature did not falter, so Worm yanked his knife back out and impaled it through the soft part on the back of it's neck. The knife was visible on the other side of it's neck. The creature went limp on the end of Worm's blade, who pulled the blade out and watched in awe as with amazing expertise, Soap took on the remaining four infected. One charged him from behind as three slowly approached from the front, without even looking, Soap slashed upwards behind him. The blade made a clean gash in the monsters throat and it fell onto the deck, a crimson pool forming from it's neck. The three remaining now took him on, Soap was ready for them however, so full of rage was he. He stood his ground as the first reached him, before it could touch him, Soap threw his lighter at it. The creature howled in pain, running around the deck before finally breathing one more time and falling into the murky waters below as it fell over the rail.

Two left, both simultaneously charging Soap. He did not back away however, he picked up his lighter once more, lit it and rammed it into one of the creatures eyes. He proceeded to spin his knife expertly in between his fingers and ram it into the infected's brain. As the creature fell to the floor with a thud, he took on the final creature. He spun around in a flash and his knife swung through the air, speckles of blood flying with it. The infected dropped to it's knees. Worm watched as it growled once more, before half of it's face slid from it's head and landed on the deck alongside the body. Worm looked at Soap's face, watching the fire die out from his eyes and his breathing return to normal. Soap looked at Worm.

"Sir, you're really scary when you're mad." Worm commented. Soap chuckled and looked at the bodies surrounding him. Soap looked at Worm and said,

"Wow, I really let myself go didn't I?"

Worm sniggered and nodded. They were then joined by Price and Royce, both only wearing shirts and combat trousers. They looked at the bodies, then to Worm and Soap.

"What happened?" Price asked Soap. Soap expression grew annoyed and he said,

"Those bastards don't give up. Swimming after the boat..." He trailed off at the end. Price's eyes widened at the last part. He ran a hand through his hair, looking over the side of the boat. There was nothing there.

"Soap, when did you learn to become so good with a knife?" Worm asked. Soap turned and thought for a minute. He then said slowly,

"It's a spur of the moment thing, when I'm mad, I can become pretty reckless."

Worm nodded and picked up a body, walked to the side of the ship and tossed it over board. Soap, Royce and Price followed suit, all picking up a body (and half a face) and tossing it over the rail of the ship. Worm watched them hit the water with a large splash, he whacked his hands together, as if he was trying to get dust off them.

"Well, now that's out of the way, we ought to put the ship on high alert." Price suggested. They all agreed and nodded. Soap and Price headed off to the bridge, whilst Worm and Royce headed back to their cabins. Price looked at Soap and asked him,

"So why did you kill them with that much malicious intent?" Soap looked him in the eyes and replied,

"I was angry and upset about what they did to our friends, now they show up on the ship? I'm no' 'avin' et."

Price seemed satisfied with his explanation and spoke up.

"It's what I'd 'ave done in your shoes."

They reached the bridge where they found a sleepy looking captain, he was no more than 21, had a light stubble and goatee. He was stood at the control panel, several cups of coffee on the table and looked as if he was about to lose conscience. Price spoke clearly to him.

"Did you see what happened on the deck?"

The captain nodded and swayed, not saying anything. Price furrowed his brows as did Soap.

"Mate, ar' you a'right?"

Again, not saying a word, the captain nodded. Soap's brain was working to figure out where he recognised the odd behaviour of the man from. Price began to approach the man. It then clicked.

"PRICE! GET BACK!" He yelled. Too late the captain turned to look at them both. Soap's stomach dropped as his suspicions had been correct. As the captain turned, they both saw it. The captain's eyes were a burning red colour. He let out a growl similar to that of a angered dog. Price began to back away from the creature as it breathed heavily. Price's fingers twitched on the handle of his Desert Eagle, he was going to use it if it got too close. The creature let out a roar that sent chills down both men's spines as it leaped at them. Price pulled his Deagle from it's holster and let off two shots. Thank God he's a crack shot, Soap thought as blood decorated the walls a dark red. The creature fell out of the air and hit the floor with a dull thud. Price and Soap looked at each other as the horror washed over them. There were now two problems. 1, There was clearly more infected on the ship somewhere. 2, They had no captain. Price looked at Soap.

"Can you control a freighter?" Price asked, lowering his pistol. Soap grimaced and replied,

"Sort of..."

"It'll have to do for now." Price said quickly, Soap looked at the control panel, his nerves were calmed when he saw that the ship had an auto-pilot system. He pressed the button and a screen flickered into life.

"Price where were we getting dropped off again?"

"Liverpool." He replied.

Soap set a course for Liverpool and settled down in the ex-captain's chair as Price headed down to search the ship.

Two hours passed and Price returned to bridge.

"No infected, I've checked everywhere."

Soap looked confused.

"How did he catch the virus then?"

Price shrugged.

"Whatever then, I'll keep an eye on the radar, tell you when we're nearly there.

Price nodded and headed back to his cabin.

Price may have searched everywhere on the ship, but he could never checked the undercarriage of the ship, where large number of infected were holding on patiently, waiting to arrive at the port.

OOOH, first witnessed infection. So, we arrive in Liverpool next chapter! I'm also introducing some new characters in, from MW3 no less!


	3. Aim for the head!

The ship cut swiftly through currents, causing shoals of fish to flee in all directions. The sun was starting to rise, reflecting off the water. Soap stirred, again, in deep sleep. He didn't have a nightmare this time, which relieved him as he awoke and looked out of the window. He had fallen asleep, which is why he was relieved when he realised there was an auto-pilot system. He stood up and stretched. He walked down the stairs and out on to the deck, once again leaning on the rail and watching the foaming water. He then looked up, seeing the mainland. Heading back up to the bridge, he checked the on-screen map and saw that they were only three miles out. He went to Price's chamber and gently shook him. Price groaned, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sir, we're almost there, only three miles to go."

" replied, pulling himself up and stretching. He pulled a shirt off the floor and pulled it over his bare chest. He followed Soap up the stairs at the end of the corridor and out on the deck.

"Since when was it this warm near England?Soap questioned. Price chuckled.

"Good said yawning.

"Three days, nearly there commented.

"Yeah, the stench in that hallway is horrendous. We could have done to ask if anyone got seasick easily...Price mentioned. Soap looked at him and smirked, Price did the same and soon enough, the two were giggling like thirteen year old school children.

Several hours later, the rope was tied and they were docked at a harbour in Liverpool. Soap chucked the ramp across onto the dock and walked across, feet touching pavement for the first time in about three days. He breathed a sigh of relief. Safety, they were going to be okay. He turned to Price.

鉄o, where to from here?"

"Just go home to our families and rest for a couple of months, then just locate to the base suggested. Soap was happy with that and just looked around the dock. There was a soldier bidding farewell to his friend. They laughed and his friend began to move away from him. Soap looked away and watched as Worm jumped onto the dock and inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"Think I might stay commented, Soap looked at him and replied,

"Well, why not?"

He turned around and then, something sparked his attention. The soldier, who had been there a mere couple a seconds before, was no longer there. He scratched his head and furrowed his brows. He moved to where he had been standing and heard splashing in between the boat. Oh god, has he fallen?, Soap thought and glanced anxiously between the boat. Nothing. Soap continued to stare at the oily water below, as if mesmerised by it. His mind reeled as he tried to figure out where he had got to. It all happened very fast. A large splash erupted exactly where Soap was looking. And a grey blur flew up in front of him, startling him and sending him jumping backwards. The thing landed in front of him with a wet thud. It looked up at him. Soap growled, everyone had seen it by now. An infected. It charged at Soap. It tried knock him into the crevice between the ship and the dock, but Soap gripped it's arms and began grappling with it. It snarled at him, sharp teeth bared, looking for a fleshy meal. He managed to push it back as began to push him towards the crevice, but it simply charged him again with ten times the force as before. He glanced into the crevice. That was all the motivation he needed, another dozen infected clambering up the wall. Soap thought he was done for when he heard a gun shot and the next thing he knew, the infected's brain matter was decorating his face. The body slumped the floor, with a fleshy thud and he saw Price, Desert Eagle smoking, staring back at him.

"Soap, LOOK OUT!

Soap turned and began to walk backwards as the next dozen infected advanced on them. The next move they did was unexpected to say the least. They suddenly jumped six feet in the air, landing on several soldiers at the back. They held them down before biting into their necks. Soap winced as he watched their skin pale and stop moving. A few seconds later, their eyes turned a shade of red, and they got up and began lumbering towards them. Price emptied the Deagle into the crowd, but their endurance appeared to have improved, as the did not falter when the bullets pierced their flesh.

敵o. RUN!Soap cried, pulling Price with him. They ran to the gate and saw a guardsman, looking bewildered at them.

"Seal the dock, NOW!Price cried, the man did as they said, padlocking the gate and running with them.

Great, Soap thought, we're being chased by infected, IN ENGLAND. He turned and saw the Infected hastily ripping the padlock off the gate and charging through. The guardsman caught up with Soap and said,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?His strong Liverpudlian accent shining through.

"Long story, I'll tell when we're clear of these things, aye?"

The man seemed satisfied with the answer and kept on running along side. Soap felt something in a pouch on his chest, he looked down and saw... a grenade? Well I'm not complaining, Soap thought pulling the pin and yelling out to the group.

"GRENADE OUT!"

At this, everyone shielded their faces as an explosion sounded. Soon enough an arm landed in front of them. Soap smiled darkly. He glanced behind him, seeing the crowd stop moving, as if intimidated by the explosion. They continued running until they reached the large steel gates of the dock, which was when the man ran up the stairs of a small tower and set the gates to close. He jumped down and jumped through the ever closing gap in the gates. He stood up and brushed himself off, looking at the group.

"Sooo... you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Basically, they was a pandemic in Australia, a virus. It infected people into blood thirsty creatures with extreme agility. A lot of people died."

Price pulled a Five-Seven from a pouch on his Kevlar and handed it to the man. The man took it and raised an eyebrow.

"If you see ANY of those things, shoot it, aim for the cautioned as the man went on his way, clearly shaken up by the events of what should have been a boring day at the docks.

"I'm going home, to me quipped. Price looked at him.

"We need to contain the disease, we cannot risk ANOTHER pandemic, not here. We don't want to end up like...He gulped.

"Roach and Ghost... and...He trailed off and straightened up. Price turned to what was left of TF141 and the S.A.S, collectively, it was around 100-200 of 'em.

"Okay, who has time to kill?Price asked, everyone looked at each other, this was the question Price asked when he was about to assign jobs to people. Reluctantly, most of the American troops raised their hands.

"I want you lot to keep watch in the docks, just until night fall. Shoot the bastards if they get too close, I'll see if I can get my hands on some better weaponry. But for now, just use your side arm and aim for the head. Yes?"

They all nodded, running off to take up defensive positions, forming a perimeter. Soap began walking off, he reached for his back pocket. He pulled his wallet, which miraculously had stayed completely intact, out of his pockets. He had around ｣90 in there.

"Definitely enough for the train back to London...he muttered. Looking around, he saw a sign. 'Liverpool Train station 40yrds.' He began walking in the direction of the station. He came to it in about 20 minutes, bought a ticket and settled down in his seat. He looked out of the window, watching as the industrial scene slowly changed to mass of green countryside, the colours speeding past mesmerising him into a trance. He eventually began to feel sleepy, and soon enough, shut his eyes and collapsed into the dream world.

Sorry for the HUGE wait between chapters, but I've been keeping a wary eye out for more Black Ops 2 news. Anyway, I hope this suffices for the wait and that you will forgive me. Out.


	4. Backup Force

Sorry for the massive gap between this chapter and the last, but I have a shitload of revision to get through, I'm having contact lenses and I have a gum infection. But enough that lets get into the story.

Soap opened his eyes. He looked out of his window and saw the familiar grey, industrial cluster of buildings and flats that was London. He sighed and stood up, waiting for the train to pull to a halt. The train ground to a halt and the doors hissed as they parted. He stepped onto the platform, inhaling, the smell of diesel emanating from the trains. He strode along the platform, heading out of the station and looked around. A taxi was just trundling along, so he hailed it. After a brief trip across the city, he found himself standing outside his house. As he ambled over to the crimson front door, the grin on his face continued to grow until it was almost face-splitting. He knocked on the door and waited. The door then opened, a short woman around 5 looked up at him. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes and was rather thin.

"John?She asked, sounding flabbergasted at his sudden, unannounced arrival. He chuckled.

"Hello Jenny."

"JOHN!She screamed throwing herself into his arms and kissing him hard on the lips. He staggered back from the sudden force exerted on him and only just managed to keep upright. She smiled, eyes glazing over as she shouted back into the house.

"Callum! Look who decided to turn up all of a sudden!

At these words, a teenager, with a Mohawk just like his father's came jogging to the front door. He didn't say anything, but his mouth hung slightly open. John held his hand, his son had never been someone to hug or embrace anyone. That was why he was surprised when he ran forward and hugged him full-on.

"I really missed you, stated quietly. MacTavish chuckled and looked at Jenny.

"Actually, there is something I need to discuss with you. Let's get inside and I'll discuss it with you."

The three were now sat inside the front room, MacTavish had forgotten how cosy these sofas they had were.

"Did you see the news coverage of the pandemic in Australia?"

Jenny nodded, shuddering as she remembered herself, praying to God that Soap would be safe.

"What about it?Callum questioned, Soap sighed and replied quietly.

"Even though most of 'em are still in Australia, about a hundred odd got onto the boat and they're lurking around the port at Liverpool, there's nothing to say that they won't get free. I want you to head up to Edinburgh and stay with me mam for a couple of months, I have to head back to army to help contain the infected."

"Okay, John. That seems reasonable."

John noticed the scowl forming on Callum's face and smirked.

"Callum, you can take your computer and Xbox if you wish."

Callum's face lit up at that. Soap turned back to Jenny.

"You should start packing now, pack everything that is valuable. Callum, there's some boxes in the basement, use those to pack your Xbox and stood.

"I've got to head out now, get back to the said sadly. Jenny's eyes glazed over again.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be back said, kissing her cheek. He hugged Callum before heading out of to the door. He looked back once before closing the door and walking to the train station.

Several hours later, it was around nine o団lock and Soap arrived back at the port. He found Price sat on a wall, smoking a cigarette. He looked up at Soap, flicked his cigarette away and tossed Soap a Kriss Kard pistol and an M4A1.

"How did your visit go?"

"Good, told 'em to get to a safe place."

" replied.

Considering the fact they had faced a fair amount of infected here, the docks were quiet. So quiet, that it was almost eery.

"PRICE!A soldier cried out, Price jogged over to him and stood by him, Soap following suit.

"This is... not stated. Soap looked over his shoulder and saw what was wrong. It made his stomach flip. There was hole ripped into the corrugated metal fence and the smell of rotten flesh was still lingering.

Price kicked the wall and cursed. Several times.

"What do you want to do, Price?Soap asked. Price turned to him and said quietly,

"Quarantine Liverpool. We need backup as pulled out a mobile phone and punched a number into it.

In an office at the Delta Force base in America, a phone rang. The man who answered had short brown hair, brown eyes and wore a U.S army uniform. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Who is this?"

"It's Price. We need a backup force 's hurried reply came from the end of the phone.

"What happened?"

"It's about the Pandemic, it's over here now."

Overlord sat up and rubbed his head.

"I'll send Team Metal. Those guys are good."

"Good. replied and the line went dead. Overlord pressed a finger to his earpiece.

"Sandman, assemble to the team. You're going to England."


	5. Convenient Timing

It was early morning when Team Metal's chopper touched down in the port. Sandman stepped out, rifle over his shoulder and stood in front of Price.

"So what's goin' on here Price?Sandman said, cutting straight to the chase. Price turned, gesturing for Sandman to follow.

"Basically, we have a contagion on our hands. Like the Black Plague, only worse and on a bigger scale."

"Contagion? Like the pandemic in Australia?Sandman questioned, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Price nodded.

"That's exactly what it is. We need your help. Your team is the best in the Delta Force."

"Well, you came to the right person, said, smiling as he did so. Price looked at the team and then back at Sandman.

"Is this all of you?He asked quickly. Sandman smirked and replied,

"No, we have a C-130 bringing some troops and mostly AGMs. Just in case."

Price was about to speak again when he heard four gun shots. It was a Five-Seven, Price recognised the sound.

"Come on! Let's go!Price said, taking off in a run towards the sound. Soap, Sandman and the rest of Team Metal following behind quickly. Soap got a good look at one of them. He had icy blue eyes, a light stubble and short blond hair. Soap realised he look a little bit like Roach. Reaching the source of the sound, they found the gate man doing a pretty damn good job of fending for himself. He shot down four zombies, straight through the head before the pistol ammo was depleted. That was when they stepped in.

The man sank backwards into the corner, not noticing the arrival of the soldiers. Just as he thought they were going their teeth into his flesh, bullets pierced their skulls. They swayed for a couple of seconds before topping over, crashing to the floor with a fleshy thud. The man breathed heavily before looking at his saviours.

"Thank you, bu' we still 'ave a problem."

"What's wrong?Soap asked. The man nodded over to yet another hole in the corrugated metal fence. This time it led out into the city.

"Oh said quietly. Price turned to Sandman and spoke to him quietly.

"Issue the evacuation order, we need to get 'em as fast as we can."

"You're too gate man spoke.

"What?Frost spoke for the first time.

"That hole's been there for about two hours already.脳

As if on cue, a scream echoed from somewhere in the city. It grew in volume and was accompanied by tires screeching, glass smashing and snarling. The centre of the city was being massacred. Price took off towards a chopper, seating himself in the cockpit and firing it up. Everyone followed him, clambering into one of the choppers. They were soon hovering over the city and it wasn't a pretty site. They were everywhere, civilians falling to the mighty tread of the infected, which were practically gliding over them. Soap felt the sudden urge to puke at the sight as he watched the bodies fall to the ground, still for a few seconds before standing up and chasing along with their fellow blood-drinkers. Soap pulled the bolt back on his rifle and aimed into the ever-massing crowd writhing like a pit of snakes below him. Frost and Sandman followed suit. Realising bullets would do little, he switched tactics. M203 in hand, infected fell to the explosives slamming into the ground around them, dismembering them and blowing them into chunks of flesh. The civilians looked up at their saviours as Soap yelled down to them, regardless of whether they could hear him or not.

"GET INSIDE! DOESN'T MATTER WHERE, JUST GET INSIDE NOW!

The civvies seemed to understand and motioned for friends and family to follow them inside the nearest possible buildings. Soap had gotten them inside the building for a reason. He nodded at Price, who nodded back and span up the miniguns on the side of the Little Bird. Lead tore down into the crowd, causing the infected to disperse in all directions. The crowd never seemed to get smaller though. Soap realised it was a lost cause but then a rumbling was heard, it grew steadily into a roar as the C-130 soared over them like an eagle.

"This is Overlord, requesting target co-ordinates, American voice, said coolly over the headsets. Soap looked over at a warehouse where most of the infected had dispersed to.

"That warehouse! Directly in front of you, fire on it."

"Roger that, firing AGM."

A trail of smoke and Soap watched the AGM soar towards the building. It struck the building with a brilliant bright light and a deafening boom. Soap watched the familiar plume of smoke and flames rise high into the air. The helicopter rocked sideways violently from the vibrations the explosion cause.

"Hold on!

Soap gripped a bar above his head as the helicopter righted itself. When the helicopter was stable, he saw the extent of the damage. The warehouse's roof had immense whole in it, the walls around were crumbling and as Soap looked on, he heard a loud screeching as the metal beams supporting the buildings bent. The roof fell in and the walls crumbled to the floor, leaving half the building destroyed. Several whoops aroused from the choppers.

"See anyone alive down there Overlord?Sandman questioned. There was a brief pause.

"Uhhh... nope. The area looks clear, it's up to you to clear the rest up. Returning to local base, good luck."

The C-130, glided around the rubble and flew inland, heading to the nearest airbase.

"Price, get us down there, we'll check it Little Bird began to slowly descend and touched down in the street across from the burning rubble. Soap jumped out and readied his M4A1. He scanned the street, and then ran across towards the remains of the warehouse. He motioned for Price and the others to follow.

"Help me move grunted, gripping some rubble and pulling it. Price took hold of it as well and pushed it out of the way. Soap stood back and fired his grenade launcher into the rubble, destroying it and clearing a path. Soap coughed and covered his nose as the smell of burning flesh and smoke hit him. Entering the part of the warehouse that wasn't destroyed, they swept the semi-large space. All they could see so far were smouldering dead bodies. What they didn't see were the infected on the ceiling, slowly crawling towards the opening.


	6. Rubble

A/N: Later in this chapter, there is a part which was heavily inspired by the final Harry Potter book.

Across the street was an abandoned office block. A large crowd of civilians had crowded within after the attack, and were waiting for the all clear from the group of soldiers that had entered the collapsed warehouse. Rain clouds began a downfall of perspiration upon the desolate streets, darkening the streets. Thunder rumbled over head as the civilians watched with bated breath. Due to the sudden cloud over, it was near impossible to see anything outside the window. A flash of lightening. Something caught one of the civvie's eye.

"What was that?" He asked nervously.

"What was what?" Another replied with a curious frown. The man stared into the darkness outside the window. Another flash of lightening and the man yelped and jumped back. He scurried and hid behind a desk, trembling. Cautiously, a large man made his way to the window. It didn't take long for him to see what was frightening the young man. His skin paled as his eyes adjusted to the dark. There was a person stood on the pavement, just outside the window. Only it wasn't a person. This thing had burning red eyes and it's skin was flaking away from it's face, revealing bone and tissue. The man gagged and tried to step away. Only he wasn't fast enough. A clawed hand shot through the glass, gripping the man by the throat. The man thrashed, but the thing only tightened it's grip. It then opened it's mouth and snarled at him,

"...h...hu...hungryyy..."

With that, it pulled him through the window, shattering it and dragging him away into the darkness. The man was heard screaming briefly, but it soon subsided. Several cries of terror emitted from the crowd as more creatures entered through the hole in the glass. They snarled at them once before charging them.

(-)

"Did you hear that?" Frost questioned. Soap turned to him.

"No, what do you hear?"

"Smashing, screaming... snarling..."

The two ran out through the clearing in the rubble and were met with the last thing they wished to see. Infected individuals grabbing people by their legs and dragging them out into the street like ragdolls. It was too late to save most of them, so they focused on who they could save. Soap raised his M4, Frost, his ACR. The creatures were slow to react as the bullets mowed them down, arms and legs alike flying. They had made a mistake though. More infected began filing out of the buildings and sprinting towards them.

Frost grabbed a SPAS-12 off his back, not even bothering to aim, he fired from the hip into the crowd. Only a couple hit the floor in a bloody heap though.

"Fall back!" Soap cried, turning and running back into the smouldering remains of the warehouse, Frost followed quickly but not without letting off a few more shots first.

Price saw Soap and Frost running back towards them, panicked expressions on their faces.

"Soap! Wha-?" Soap yanked Price onto his feet and pulled him along.

"JUST RUN!"

Looking behind, he saw hundreds of infected filing through the opening they had created. Then there was a sound, of screeching metal and crumbling brick. His paled. Everything seemed to slow down as he screamed out to his team mates.

"RUUUNNN! THE BUILDINGS COMIN' DOWN!"

He broke into a heavy sprint towards the door at the end of the warehouse, it was a narrow window of opportunity, but he could make it. He dove towards it, feeling the building collapse around him. He landed on the concrete with an impressive role and carried on running. He turned and saw Team Metal force their way through the gate, then Worm and Royce. Then the dust clouded his vision. He coughed, shielding his eyes. When he looked up he looked around.

"Where's Soap?" He cried. Everyone looked around, eyes wide. Price ran over to the rubble.

"SOAP! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

(-)

Soap had see the large piece of stone fall onto him, he had felt the building collapse around him. He heard the deafening rumble of the brick, stone and metal. Am I alive? That was question that was circulating around Soap's head at that time. He opened his eyes. He was... outside on the ground at his old base. The only difference was it was shrouded in a very bright white light. In the distance, a blurred figure approached. Soap felt no fear. He felt content. He stood and began to walk over to figure. Upon reaching him, his eyes widened.

"Hello mate." Ghost said.

Was this really happening? What was going on? Ghost had died a week ago, along with Roach and Nikolai.

"Ghost... how?"

"Let me explain, you're not exactly dead, but you're not exactly alive either."

"I'm in limbo?"

Ghost nodded. Soap looked at the ground, thinking. He eventually looked up and said,

"So... can I go back?" Soap asked hesitantly. Ghost nodded.

"If you want, or...," Ghost gestured to the three other people who had just appeared beside him. Roach, Gaz and Nikolai.

"You can stay with us."

Soap looked at them all and then at his feet. After thinking particularly hard, he made a decision.

"Guys, I...I would stay, but I have a wife and kid. I can't imagine not being there for them."

"We understand, Soap." Roach smiled as they began to walk away. Soap suddenly felt as if there was a heavy weight on his chest and he dropped to the floor. Everything began to fade to white and soon enough his eyes fluttered open again. He saw the weight on his chest was in fact a large piece large of piece of stone pinning him to the floor. He placed his hands on it and began to push against it. It wouldn't budge.

"SOAP! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"AYE! HELP ME GET THIS OFF ME CHEST!"


End file.
